


Passenger's Seat

by janahjean



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9880115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: Not a song fic. Clois driving tour





	

**Author's Note:**

> I currently only have five songs in my playlist that are not related to songs that help me sleep(which only have two sadly)
> 
> Heres “passengers seat” y’all. The rest are illusion, every breath you take, right here waiting and can you read my mind(but of course).
> 
> Also im more into classic rock song. Scorpions are awesome! I will add more classic romantic song in my playlist provided that theres a nearest netshop where i can connect my phone to a computer via usb...i hate dling songs when im on cellular data. I want my 1Gb allotment to last for 7days (via globe gotscombodd70) or 3days(via smart giga50)

I don’t own _____. _____ is the property of DC comics, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Matls:  
Starmobile playfive phone  
Google doc  
Cell data giga50 smart isp

 

02232017  
Title: #42 Passenger Seat  
By: janahjeanb

Lois look at him and have to smile, her passenger looks like he is about to chew his lower lip trying to reign in a scream as Lois take another haircurling turn.

She couldnt keep her eyes on the road. Instead she tried to see the glimmer in his eyes in the darkness part of his life- her driving. I mean, he is after all that optimistic boyscout. She hope a glint of something( like approval) means there is more roadtrips in the future.

Lois kinda was worried that he might pull off the “oh shit” handle right above the door, judging by his white knuckled grip but, seemin to read her mind, he loosen his hold.

They have been driving for awhile. Clark have open his window way back when they had been thru several twist and turn on the road and he feel nauseaous. Now, the wind and the speed almost feel like flying. His heartbeat was lulled into calming down.

“So what do you think?” Lois asked hopefully later as she look at Clark several inches from her as she turn off the engine.

Clark grab the first time driver evaluation sheet in his lap. “You still suck driving Lois. You drive too fast.” He complained as he drew several red x’s on the paper.

Lois huffed. She glare at Clark before she yank her door open. “I cant believe that you can fly and yet have a driving license!” She complained.

Clark step out of the car, glad that they have this abandon airway to practise. “sweetheart, you will have your driving permit soon.” He comforted his wife with a brief embrace.

“You wearin your superhero getup while im driving somehow makes me doubt it.”

Clark gulped.

 

-the end-


End file.
